


Wednesday Night

by orphan_account



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ken and Daisuke have a small apartment and a life together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wednesday Night

**Author's Note:**

> Digimon has reclaimed my soul so this happened. Un-beta'd.

Ken's neck and shoulders hurt.

This is neither surprising nor unusual. Famous digital hero or not, he's still the youngest at the police station. He does _a lot_ of paperwork. His posture is excellent, but six hours of writing reports leaves him aching anyway.

He listens to a news radio station on the way home. They're covering a story about the increase of digimon in public schools. Wormmon falls asleep in the passenger seat about halfway through the drive; Ken wakes him gently when they reach the apartment. There's still some snow on the ground from last week, so Ken carries his partner instead of letting him walk to the front door.

The apartment is warm and smells like chicken broth, which immediately melts away some of his tension. Somewhere in the direction of the kitchen, Veemon is singing along to whatever idol group Miyako's sent him mp3s of most recently. Ken can never remember their names.

"I'm home," He calls as he slips off his shoes and sets Wormmon down. The response is immediate; Daisuke barrels out of the kitchen, still holding a spoon.

"Welcome home!" Daisuke greets him with a big grin. Ken is familiar with the routine and opens his arms for an enthusiastic kiss that comes right on schedule. The arm Daisuke tucks around his waist is the one with the spoon in it, which is a little uncomfortable, but ultimately worth it.

"Send any bad guys to jail today?" Daisuke asks, their faces still so close their noses are almost touching. Ken tucks away the urge to keep kissing him for later, when the digimon aren't watching.

"I spent the day on paperwork," Ken admits.

"They're wasting you on that garbage," Daisuke huffs. Ken just smiles, long having given up trying to explain the intricacies of police work to his boyfriend. Instead, he kisses him on the cheek.

"I'll get there. How was your day?"

"I think I finally nailed my new ramen recipe! Veemon's been taste-testing and he loves it! You've got to try it, Ken, it's my best yet."

Which explains why the apartment smells so good. Dating Daisuke has lead to Ken eating an ungodly amount of noodles, but the broth laboratory that is their kitchen produces some amazing dinners.

"Then let's eat," Ken says, which sends Daisuke sprinting back into the kitchen with his spoon. Wormmon chuckles affectionately; Ken scoops him up before following his boyfriend.

*

Dinner is as good as Daisuke had promised. They eat it at a tiny table tucked into the corner of their living room, with the digimon actually sitting _on_ the table. There's a relatively tame argument about Veemon's favorite idol group (the girls' digimon partners sing and dance as well), which leads to everyone watching music videos on Daisuke's laptop. Once they've all had their fill of the "Digi Digi Love Girls", Ken helps Daisuke clean the kitchen.

Once the digimon are out of earshot, Daisuke shoots Ken a very specific grin that makes his stomach flutter.

"So, tonight, you wanna...?" He asks, voice blatantly suggestive. Ken flushes a little, but he nods without hesitation. He'd been hoping for this, still a little too shy to initiate but very much in the mood. He loves sex at the end of a long, boring day.

Daisuke beams at him over the half-dried dishes and leans in for a quick kiss.

"Awesome."

If Daisuke rushes through the rest of clean-up, well, Ken doesn't really blame him. Once they're done, Ken steps out into the living room to talk with the digimon.

The best thing about how many kids have digimon now is all the products aimed at those digimon. When they started living together, Ken and Daisuke had purchased their partners appropriately sized beds. Daisuke and Veemon had them turned into bunk beds and set up in the living room in no time. They'd even found a little ramp to make it easier for Wormmon to get in and out of the bottom bunk.

The digimon are lounging in their beds, Veemon reading a manga and Wormmon paying attention to the news channel playing on the tv.

"We're going to bed early tonight," Ken says, trying not to make it sound like a production. Wormmon starts to wish him a good night before Veemon pipes up.

"Have fun!"

Ken's eyes widen. Since when does Veemon know what 'going to bed early' means? Daisuke's loud, forced laughter cuts across the moment.

"Yep, sure, we totally will! Lots of cuddles are gonna happen, oh boy," He rambles, and Ken stares at him in disbelief.

"Ah. Enjoy your cuddling, then," Wormmon adds cheerfully. Daisuke pushes Ken in the direction of their bedroom, still laughing uncomfortably.

"You told them what we do in here is cuddling?" Ken asks in a whisper.

"Veemon asked! I panicked!" Daisuke protests, and Ken just shakes his head.

"What are you going to do if they want to cuddle _with us_?"

"I told him couples need special cuddly alone time!"

As far as horrible excuses go, that one isn't actually that bad.

"As long as you specified," Ken sighs, pulling their lube and condoms out of the bedside table.

"I did, I did," Daisuke assures him. Ken laughs softly and steps into Daisuke's personal space. With no audience this time, he can let himself get caught up in kissing. Daisuke is warm and solid, and he smells fantastic, but the best part is the enthusiasm. Kissing Daisuke is like getting caught up in a hurricane of affection and physicality. It's been years, but Ken never stops loving this.

"Does your back still hurt?" Daisuke asks, panting a little against Ken's mouth. It's so out of place that it takes Ken a moment to process the question. He nods, wondering why this is important. He's half-hard and would really like to get back to foreplay.

"When we're done, I'll see if I can get the knots out," Daisuke promises, kissing down Ken's neck. Ken shivers and tilts his head.

He has trouble talking during sex, but Daisuke doesn't need an answer anyways.

*

Ken feels like someone's wrapped him in velvet.

He's tingly all over from a spectacular orgasm, and the blankets are so _soft_. Daisuke is straddling his back to get a better angle on his shoulders and neck. He's hypersensitive after sex, so the thumbs digging into his stiff muscles are all-consuming.

It feels so good. How is someone this high-energy also this soothing?

Five years of dating and, sometimes, Daisuke is still a mystery.


End file.
